


shattered glass

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Alternate Universe - Phantom Thieves, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gun Violence, Inspired by Apollo and Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Mild Gore, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thief AU, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Reincarnation, is it really a sunflowersmp3 dangan fic if it isn't saiouma, no beta we die like men, that's literally all i write send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kokichi ouma wants to be among the stars. again, and again, no matter what it takesbut sometimes it's hard to pick up shattered glass.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 13





	1. o. oyasumi, oyasumi (close your eyes and you’ll leave this dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do it,” Kokichi said flatly from underneath the piston. He closed his eyes, thinking of the stars, hoping to be amongst them when this was all over. It was a simple and childish wish, yet he still craved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just a bunch of oneshot aus strung together with reincarnation slapped onto it because i feel like being self-indulgent. massive spoilers for the entirety of v3 in the first and last chapter but it's smooth sailing in between. this chapter may be a bit funky when compared to canon because i didn't feel like looking a ton up besides some cgs for general accuracy.

Kokichi grimaced as Kaito looked at him wearily. The two boys stood across from each other, an uneasy tension in the air as they were both aware of what had to happen yet neither wanted to say it. 

It was for the best, Kokichi’s plan was frivolous but better than the alternative. 

“Ready?” the shorter boy asked, having prepared himself and accepted his fate by now. To be honest, he hadn’t, but Kokichi’d rather die a liar than suddenly change himself just because he was about to die. Kaito simply nodded with a grunt, placing his jacket on the press as Kokichi carefully shed his shirt. 

Kaito laid himself on the press over his jacket as Kokichi cautiously lowered it, the silence heavy and deafening. A camera whirred lightly from higher in the hangar, capturing mass mendacity in motion. The liar stopped the hydraulic press so that it was dangerously close to grazing his accomplice’s chest. Kaito winced, half expecting Kokichi to kill him right then and there, his life in the other boy’s hands, yet he didn’t. 

Kaito carefully slid out from under the press as Kokichi edged away from the lever, both taking a deep breath as Kokichi slid himself onto Kaito’s jacket, pale skin standing out starkly against the star pattern yet at home at the same time. 

“Do it,” Kokichi said flatly from underneath the piston. He closed his eyes, thinking of the stars, hoping to be amongst them when this was all over. It was a simple and childish wish, yet he still craved it.

The machine creaked and thrummed before lowering entirely in a gory cacophony, the sound of bones snapping and crushing against torn muscle filled the room and painted part of the floor along with the edge of the press in ruby red blood, gleaming in a sickening way.

Dissonance rang out as the mirror shattered, fragile and ornate.


	2. i. hands of time (where's that chime?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, sure you are! You caught me of course...” Abruptly, Kokichi stepped behind the taller boy and turned him around so that the muzzle of the gun pressed underneath his chin, lifting it up. “Didn’t you?”
> 
> The detective was stuttering, and flushed, unable to form an answer. “Hm. Guess I’ll take that as a ‘No’,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my one brain cell went "persona 5 au but not" and ran with it in the most chaotic way possible
> 
> apologies if the pacing is odd, it's almost midnight and i'm not mentally coherent enough to critically think about anything

Kokichi gracefully leaped from the embellished banister on the top of the foyer stairs, glissading over a sea of debonair men and coquettes, both groups who had likely had too much to drink. His cape billowed out behind him as he landed on the chandelier in the middle of the foyer with a loud clang that no one seemed to notice due to the height. 

The chandelier cast a delicate warm light across his body, not ideal but he’d have to make do. He clutched his satchel as he searched for a discreet way out of the party through his mask, recalling the methods the thieves had planned in advance. Maki had suggested they be discreet, especially with the high stakes.

“Drop down, blend in, and run out.” Kokichi recited, muttering under his breath, deciding that was the best course of action. He smirked, excited by the thrill that always came with a big heist like this. He reached into one of his many pockets and artfully stuck a sticker on the main bar that held the chandelier. Well, as artfully as one could place a sticker.

The cocky thief surveyed the area directly below the chandelier, it seemed most people were either inside the other rooms of the mansion or towards the stairs. It made things easier but it didn’t solve the issue of the almost 50-foot high foyer, as approximated by Kirumi.

Suddenly, he heard the shriek of a partygoer at the top of the stairs who had noticed Kokichi.

“ _Shit,_ ” he hissed, readjusting his mask and preparing a rope to slide down from. By now, the panic had spread and several people were in the process of calling the police, that fact making Kokichi quicken his pace. 

He quickly tied a rope to the main section of the chandelier and tugged, making sure it was secure. As soon as he verified, he took hold of one of the arms and swung himself backward so that he dangled dangerously high from the slightly trembling light fixture. He launched himself from the branch of the chandelier to the rope and slid down, cape once again fluttering around him, and onyx gloves protecting his hands. He eventually reached the ground, extravagant boots clicking against the marble floor. Kokichi didn’t dare look behind his shoulder and simply sprinted out the door.

To his dismay, that happened to be when the police arrived. Several patrol cars smoothly turned into the spacious circular driveway, the sirens thunderous against the formerly peaceful party chatter and the lights blinking an eye-strainingly opaque red and blue in quick succession. Several officers stepped out, shouting commands into their radios.

A lanky boy in a suit caught Kokichi’s eye while he dashed across the street, not because of his starkly different attire, but his reluctant posture that echoed the fact that he didn’t want to be there. He couldn’t get a good look at the boy as an officer shouted something along the lines of “Don’t hesitate to use extreme force!” and then all he heard was a bang.

Kokichi decided to disregard the burning in his upper arm, as he noticed an alleyway up ahead. 

The alleyway wasn’t exactly secluded but it would have to do as Kokichi wasn’t in a condition to run downtown to where Miu, Maki, and Kirumi were waiting. He didn’t quite feel pain in his arm, likely due to the adrenaline coursing through his veins, but fuck if the scalding and the slight feeling of metal against muscle hurt.

The thief reached his opposite hand under his cape behind his back to pull out the walkie talky he kept in his toolbelt, wincing as he changed the channel and raised it to his ear, holding some fabric from his cloak against the wound gently.

“ _Rabbit, pick up the radio you slut._ ” Kokichi hissed, waiting for Miu to answer as velvety blood seeped from his wound.

“Whaddya want, Boss?” She chewed some bubblegum, blowing and popping bubbles occasionally, being her usual uncaring self, even on an important heist. While somewhat of a slacker, Miu was passionate and confident, as well as intelligent despite her lewd nature. 

“I got shot, you need to pick me up,” Kokichi leveled, worriedly peeking behind him to see if anyone was passing by the alley. 

Miu’s bubblegum popped loudly, causing a bit of static over the radio. “Eh?”

He heard the rustling of fabric and a hand hitting a surface as Maki apparently took the radio from Miu. “You **_what,_** ” she growled, voice dripping in icy cold vitriol. Maki was the colder of the bunch, commonly brushing off emotions if she deemed them a hassle. She had some experience in this sort of business and knew a menagerie of stealth techniques, leading her to be outstanding at recon for the thieves.

It seemed Kirumi didn’t have a comment as there was nothing but silence after the other two girls had their turns speaking. This made sense due to her taking a moment to step back and look at the picture much more often than the others, making her a valuable asset for planning. 

“I got your location, I’m on my way,” Miu said after a moment. Her voice had a slight quiver to it, a strained version of her usual boastful tone.

Kokichi nodded and switched the channel to his radio before turning it off as well. The wound in his upper arm stung and ached more now, the pain akin to that of several needles. He sighed and stood up as he resigned himself to waiting for the other girls to pick him up.

“I’ve got you.” Someone breathed heavily from the entrance to the alleyway. It was the timid detective from earlier, except holding a gun and at least pretending to be a bit more aggressive this time. He quickly pinned Kokichi against the wall while still stumbling slightly and held the gun to the thief’s chest. Yet Kokichi didn’t bat an eye.

He simply smirked, having found a new plaything to excite him a little. “Well, well, well Mister Detective~ Looks like you caught me. This’ll sure be an amazing feat on your resume; I can already see the headlines too! ‘Ace Detective Catches Troublesome Phantom Thief Peacock’!”

The detective looked slightly taken aback with his statement, his pale yellow eyes widening as a frightened frown decorated his admittedly pretty face. “Oh, no, no, I’m no ace detective.” His grip on the gun loosened slightly.

“Oh, sure you are! You caught me of course...” Abruptly, Kokichi slid out from underneath the detective, pulling the gun down with him as he stepped behind the taller boy, turning him around with his uninjured arm and returning the favor, the muzzle of the gun pressed underneath the detective’s chin this time, lifting it up. “Didn’t you?”

The detective was stuttering, and flushed, unable to form an answer. “Hm. Guess I’ll take that as a ‘No’,” 

The raspy purr of a car approaching filled both the boys’ ears as the thieves’ van arrived. The window rolled down to Miu in her orate hot pink mask, smug beam assuring that it was indeed Miu. 

“Get in, Peacock.”

“Well, looks like this meeting has been cut short. What a shame.” He stuffed the gun barrel down in the detective’s breast pocket and gave a brisk two-fingered salute as a goodbye. 

Before he closed the door to the van, Kokichi called out one last time to the detective who stood virtually paralyzed against the brick wall. “Oh, my dearest darlingest detective, there’s one thing you just don’t seem to understand about me. Mind if I tell you?” 

Kokichi didn’t wait for an answer and just continued, “I’m a phantom thief. Kinda ruins the elusiveness if you go around pointing a gun at me, y’know? You made tonight more fun I guess,”

And with that, he closed the door and the van drove off into the night, leaving the detective dizzy with a mix of emotions. 

A hand reached out and cupped a single shard of glass in its palm, trying to salvage the hazy mess of glass that sat broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow. some fucking how i fit in a persona 4 & 5 reference in here and didn't realize until i looked over it before posting. how did i manage that, you ask? unsure.


End file.
